Circus Control
'Circus Control '''is a location in ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location ''in Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals. With the exception of Nights 4 & 5, the player always arrives in this location after exiting the Circus Gallery Vent. On Night 3, the player is given the option of coming to Circus Control. With the exceptions of Nights 3, 4, and 5, HandUnit will always instruct the player to check the light, and if Circus Baby is not on her stage, as she always is, HandUnit will instruct the player to motivate her with a controlled shock. On Night 2, after several attempts to "motivate" her, HandUnit deactivates the facility in an attempt to restore the power. This leads to the player's first introduction to Baby. Appearance Circus Control is a hexagonal box that is a control room for Circus Baby's auditorium, Circus Gallery. There are windows on each face of the hexagon to observe Circus Gallery. There are several stage lights above the front window; they are blue, green, pink, and orange. Underneath the front window, there is a dashboard with many complex controls. The controls are a speaker, a four by four grid of circles with small dots in no particular order (this may be foreshadowing Night 4), a line of six red buttons, three scanner-like screens with red bars constantly moving up and down, a five by two grid of small triggers and switches, a rather small ventlike grid cover, a yellowish dial that has three hands, four cylinders with small levers, a small seven by eight jigsaw grid, with red squares that very quickly appear in a random pattern in the grid spaces, and besides it, a forest green square with a much lighter one blinking in the corner with a small switch beneath it. In the top left of the main window, there is a small doll that looks rather like Balloon Boy from ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2. ''He has a small bowler hat with light and dark blue stripes with a small dark blue sphere on top. He has a friendly face; he has peach skin, black eyebrows, sapphire blue eyes, a long nose, a cute smile with white teeth, and large, round ears. He has a dark and light blue striped shirt with a red bowtie, and dark blue pants pulled up about halfway up his body with a white button near the top. He has small brown lace-up shoes, and limbs jointed with small circles, like Balloon Boy. His name was later revealed to be Little Joe. In the bottom right of the main window, sitting over the speaker on the dashboard, there is another small doll, which looks rather like a magician. He has a black top hat with a white stripe and a round, friendly face; he is bald, has black eyebrows, yellow eyes, a circular round nose, a long, large smile with white teeth, and large, monkey-like ears. He has a black button-up that's open down the middle, revealing a white shirt. It has a red flower at the top of it and three black buttons down the middle. He has very thin arms, but has large hands and individual fingers unlike the previous doll. In his right hand, he has a small magic wand. He also has large brown shoes, again like Balloon Boy from ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2. On the right window, there is a poster of Baby and two Bidybabs clinging to her. She and the Bidybabs are waving, and the poster reads '''"CELEBRATE!" '''There are several thin tubes on the left and right sides of the main window. On the right side of the dashboard, there is a large oxygen tank with two large tubes connected to it. On the left side of the dashboard, there are six thinner canisters clumped together and held together at the top by wires. There is a spider web of pipes and on the left and right sides beneath the main windows, there are long vent bar covers. On the right wall, over the vent cover, there are three constantly swirling fans, and over the left and right windows there are two security cameras.